


In The Round

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/"><b>sharona1x2</b></a>’s birthday prompt of a quiet moment between Heero and Duo and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Round

Duo leaned back and propped his stocking feet up on the coffee table in front of him. “We have three movies reserved to watch. There is _Mission Model Massacre_ about a Preventers agent that goes undercover as a supermodel. _Great White Memories_ that one is about the guy who lived in a submersible for a year like he was a shark.” Duo shook his head and snorted making his opinion of the marine biologist’s sanity clearly known. “The last one is the new L2 Larry flick. He’s chasing terrorists and chicks.” Grinning at Heero, Duo paused, playing out the comic timing of the moment. “You know, like the last six movies.”

Heero considered the colorful thumbnails of the available movies showing on the big screen TV that dominated his living room. “The first one has several points of interest; however I have reliable intel that it was poorly researched and executed. It is also my understanding that the ending is unrealistic and would result in the lead agent being up on charges instead of rewarded as portrayed.”

“You heard Wufei ranting about it the other day too? I don’t know if he was more pissed off that the hero never followed any protocols or that Relena was drooling over him the whole time.”

“The second option would be my assessment of the situation.” Heero chuckled and snuggled closer and casually draped an arm around Duo’s shoulders.

“Mine too.” Duo’s grin widened taking on a wicked edge. “ _Mission Model Massacre_ is out then.” He raised the remote and pressed a button to eliminate the movie from their queue. “So, what’ll it be then? Sharks or L2 Larry?”

Heero weighed his options carefully, giving more consideration to the decision than picking a movie probably deserved. “ _Great White Memories_ has potential educational value though it is also equally likely to be inaccurate to exploit the entertainment value of the material. On the other hand L2 Larry is clearly male fantasy wish fulfillment written and performed by people who have never actually executed the types of things depicted.”

“But with explosions and car chases.” Duo’s voice held the wistful tone that was more fitting for a naïve teen boy than a seasoned Preventers agent who by all rights should get his fill of those things in his job.

“It will have to be L2 Larry then.” Heero shifted so that his shoulder could be used as a pillow by his boyfriend. With his other hand he reached into the bowl of popcorn cradled in Duo’s lap. “From what I understand the reason for watching movies is to engage in escapism.”

“And to have an excuse to cuddle up with your boyfriend on the couch.” Duo tilted his head back and with a look invited Heero to kiss him.

Being the polite young man he was Heero of course accepted and returned the offer with an RSVP for more later. In truth, he really didn’t have a preference about what they watched. Spending a quiet evening at home with Duo watching movies and eating popcorn was the only wish fulfillment he needed.


End file.
